La Maldición de la Sirena
by Delta Elena
Summary: Había bebido la sangre de la sirena, había robado el deseo de su amiga; tenia una vida perfecta hasta que supo que estaba maldita, ambas habían sido maldecidas desde el momento en que tomaron ese viejo cuaderno; no importaba lo que hiciere ya no había escapatoria. Secuela de La marca de la Sirena.


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime – Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sakura – Hinata**

**Género: Sobrenatural – Horror**

**Mundo Alterno Colegial**

**Secuela de "La Marca de la Sirena" se debe leer primero para poder entender la siguiente historia.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**La Maldición de la Sirena**

Sakura Haruno era una linda chica de cabellera color rosa, su mirada era verde jade muy intenso; su personalidad era fuerte e indomable y sin duda muchos chicos estaban tras de ella buscando alguna oportunidad, pero ella era la novia de Naruto Namikaze el torbellino de la preparatoria Konoha.

Pero eso fue en el pasado poco después de que Hinata Hyuga desapareciera sin dejar rastro, todo su mundo cambio cuando ambas amigas comenzaron a seguir una leyenda urbana; la de la sirena que te concede tu deseo pero lo que desconocían era que todo tenía un precio por pagar.

Hinata deseaba estar con Naruto el chico que siempre le gusto, Sakura era su amiga quien le apoyo en la idea pero que fue corrompida desde que descubrió ese cuaderno viejo donde estaba escrita esa historia.

_Si tienes un deseo muy profundo el cual deseas cumplir, busca agua en la escuela en un lugar donde la sirena pueda llegar; en donde puedas rezarle para que te sea concedido._

**Oh sirena,**

**Oh sirena,**

**Por favor concédeme mi deseo,**

**Para que pueda ser feliz para siempre**

**La sangre de la sirena te dará la felicidad que tanto deseas**

Pero quien bebió la sangre de la sirena fue Sakura y Hinata se convirtió en una sirena condenada, cada noche entre la luna y las estrellas baila con el resto de las malditas, sonríen maliciosamente puesto que sus almas han desaparecido; aquellas personas que desean realizar sus deseos las buscan para matarlas, una vida olvidada para el deseo de alguien y un precio que pagar.

Sakura llevaba corto el cabello, le gustaba como le había quedado ese nuevo look y la ropa nueva le hacía juego como si toda su vida se hubiera acomodado a su conveniencia, el deseo de Hinata se convirtió en el suyo así que ante los demás ella parecía ser la misma pero por el contrario había nacido una oscuridad dentro de ella.

Cada día era un sueño hecho realidad, atención de todos hacia su persona; sus notas habían subido y era deseada por un sinfín de chicos además del rubio hiperactivo; pero por mucho que ella lo negara toda esa maravillosa vida había tenido el precio de la vida de su amiga.

Pero todo al final se regresa sea bueno o sea malo.

Todo comenzó a cambiar ese primer día de primavera, Sakura estrenaba su nuevo uniforme, su ego iba en aumento; cepillaba su cabello una y otra vez deleitándose con su propi reflejo en el espejo le gustaba su rostro enmarcado por sus rosas cabellos, su fina figura se enmarcaba un poco por esos nuevos arreglos en el uniforme ya que había acortado un poco la falda y el botón de la blusa era un poco más abierto; la vieja Sakura jamás habría hecho algo así pero ella era otra persona.

Sonrió no le importaba nada más, el tiempo se había detenido en ese instante pero detuvo el movimiento de su mano la cual no soltó en ningún momento el cepillo aun con sus cabellos enredados en él; sus ojos verdes parecían perder su brillo y su rostro se tornó en una mueca llena de horror.

El espejo no solo la reflejaba de pie mirando hacia el frente, detrás de ella había otra figura, una que definidamente no esperaba volver a ver, los ojos blancos la devoraban por completo y la sonrisa le erizo la piel por completo aun cuando abarcaba en un inicio una pequeña parte de esa blanca piel-

— Sakura-Chan ¿eres feliz? — la voz era todo menos humana a pesar de que el sonido era el mismo de aquella chica que alguna vez fue su amiga; grito con fuerzas al mismo tiempo que arrojo el cepillo, sus pies se le enredaron cayendo sin sentir dolor en ese momento; la adrenalina de ese momento le había evitado respirar como si con ello se sintiera delatada, miro hacia atrás buscando al terrible reflejo pero estaba sola así que se levantó con miedo buscando de nuevo en el espejo pero tampoco había algo de su terrible visión.

Pensó que había enloquecido por el stress ya que había jurado haber escuchado la voz de Hinata, eso era una locura, ella ya no se encontraba en este mundo terrenal y rio un poco por ese tonto temor suyo.

— Bueno solo han pasado cuatro meses desde aquel incidente, vamos Sakura no enloquezcas tu misma

Limpio el polvo de su falda y tomo su mochila sin mirar hacia atrás, algo por dentro le decía que si volvía a hacerlo la volvería a ver y no estaba equivocada; el espejo reflejaba esa sonrisa llena de locura pero solo salió de su habitación tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron.

Al salir de su casa escucho los gritos de su madre pero solo respondió que llevaba prisa, a pesar de que se decía que fue parte de su imaginación no deseaba pensar en ello, por lo tanto prefería llegar lo más pronto posible al barullo de la escuela.

—Sakura, espera ¿Cuál es la prisa? — la voz agotada de aquella amiga quejumbrosa la hizo detenerse de su rápida caminata

—Ino, vas temprano también

—Que graciosa ya sabes que soy de las primeras, odio correr y eso estás haciendo hoy ¿prisa por ver a Naruto?

—Quizás— entre mordió sus labios, debía tranquilizarse pero no supo porque se había puesto tan nerviosa por una tonta alucinación.

Su amiga la miro fingiendo que no lo hacía, pero aunque solo fue un segundo le pareció hallar un ligero rastro de inquietud pero solo fue momentáneo y creyó equivocarse, quizás una pelea con su madre, el nuevo corte de cabello, hasta el mismo Naruto.

—Sakura ¿Eres feliz?

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquella pregunta, en su mente se volvió a revolver aquella voz fantasmal que le había hecho la misma pregunta, la miro como sonreía se sintió burlada y el enojo cubrió su rostro.

— ¡Así que de eso se trata, todo es por tu culpa! ¿Tanta envidia me tienes? Te creía más lista Ino pero solo me tienes envidia como el resto ¡Eres una envidiosa!

Ino se quedó pasmada por esa reacción, jamás la había visto de ese modo y solo pudo ver como se alejaba corriendo dejándola con una profunda inquietud.

Sakura pasaba a través de las personas, no le importaba si chocaba con ellas lo único era no detenerse aunque su corazón tampoco parecía querer hacerlo, no recordaba si alguna vez latió tan de prisa y con tanto dolor; era miedo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! La voz de su rubio novio le hizo detenerse y darse cuenta de que estaba en la escuela, no comprendía como había ido a parar ahí; su rumbo había sido contrario pero ahí estaba de pie; miro hacia las ventanas y sintió su corazón detenerse.

—Hinata…me mira

— ¿Sakura-chan? De que hablas no te entiendo

—No la vez…ella está arriba en los salones…y me mira — sus verdes ojos temblaban llenos de horror, la veía tan claramente mientras la gente la atravesaba tal cual espejismo; esa sonrisa era escalofriante causándole un profundo miedo.

— ¿Sakura-chan? Me estas preocupando

—Ya no hay nada…son alucinaciones… ¿Qué me está pasando?

— ¿Sakura-chan? — la mano en su hombro le hizo saltar, su cuerpo temblaba con cada roce incluyendo del mismo viento, se sentía confundida y con el peso de la mirada de todos los estudiantes sobre ella; eso la hizo calmarse de golpe y acomodando sus cabellos solo sonrió.

—Debo estar demasiado estresada por tanto estudiar para el examen a la universidad, ya sabes que es mucha presión— sabía que esas palabras eran más para ella misma, convencerse de que eso le estaba pasando que lo que estaba viendo no era más que parte de cansancio.

Entro más calmada a clases, quizás si se concentraba en los estudios olvidaría esa terrible mañana; sonrió al entrar saludando a sus compañeros de clases, tomo asiento en la primera fila al costado de la ventana; el día era agradable y parecía que seguiría así por el resto de las clases.

Ino llegó poco después, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse detrás de Sakura, esperaba alguna palabra de su parte pero ella miraba hacia la ventana ignorándola; eso el molesto pensó en decirle algo pero prefirió hacerlo después de clases lo más inquietante era que seguía pegada a la ventana como si el resto del mundo no estuviera.

—Sakura, Sakura— primero la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, movió su hombro con fuerza hasta hacerla mirarla, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y horror.

—La vez…está fuera…junto al árbol

—Junto al árbol ¿Qué cosa? No veo a nadie, todos están en clases ¿estas segura?

—Ella está ahí…sonriéndome…mirándome

—Sakura… ¿Qué dices?

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¿PORQUE NADIE LA PUEDE VER? ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!

—Sakura espera

Pero ella no quería escuchar nada más, tropezando con los pupitres y sus propios pies avanzaban lo más rápido que podía; en cada vidrio se reflejaba su rostro y esa sonrisa que le erizaba la piel.

—Sakura-chan ¿eres feliz?

Esa pregunta dentro de su cabeza, era como si su cerebro fuera taladrado con fuerza y ella no pudiera evitarlo; el reflejo de Hinata no desaparecía casi podía jurar que había sentido su aliento detrás de su cuello; cayo por las escaleras raspando sus rodillas y aunque sintió dolor, dejo de pensar en ello a duras penas se levantó.

La vio al inicio de las escaleras con su largo cabello como si estuviera dentro del agua, alzándose lentamente, había burbujas de agua en el aire, estaba desnuda y recordó todo lo que había hecho, sabía que el deseo de ambas tuvo un precio muy alto.

Hinata salto como si estuviera nadando cuesta abajo, la blanca piel era blanco puro; sus ojos violetas tenían un brillo inusual y su sonrisa escalofriante, volvió a susurrar en los oídos de Sakura.

—Sakura-chan ¿eres feliz?

— ¡DEJAME!

Se levantó gritando por toda la escuela, salió de ahí pero no importaba cuanto se fuera alejando; cada reflejo solo era la figura de Hinata sonriéndole y hablándole, Sakura lloraba llena de desesperación solo quería que parara cuanto antes.

Había llegado a su casa los pies le ardían, había perdido un zapato en el trayecto pero nada le importaba, estaba llena de rasguños y moretones; las voces del resto del mundo eran tan ajenas lo único presente era esa voz de su vieja amiga.

Cerro su cuarto no quería salir de ahí, miro la ventana y ahí estaba, la horrorizo así que busco entre sus cosas comenzó a cubrir cada orificio donde se filtrara la luz por la ventana, esas burbujas de agua parecían infiltrarse.

—No la dejare entrar…no la dejare entrar

El papel periódico que su madre le había pedido tirar hace más de una semana le sirvió para cubrir los vidrios, puso más de dos capas de cinta adherible, sentía que la luz pasaría por la mas mínima apertura. Rompió en mil pedazos sus espejos, cualquier cosa que tuviera un reflejo era botado o roto; la cinta en color oscuro había logrado que la habitación se oscureciera aún más y Sakura quedo en aquel rincón.

Temblaba y lloraba sin parar, el teléfono sonaba pero se negaba a contestar; no quería escucharla, no quería verla, no quería más que desaparecer.

El tiempo se había detenido a partir de ese momento, la Sakura que todos habían conocido había desaparecido, quizás mucho antes, en el momento en que el deseo lleno de esperanza se convirtió en todo menos eso. Pasaba el tiempo en un rincón, ajena a las peticiones de su madre y amigos, se negaba a salir o que alguien entrara;

Apenas y probaba bocado alguno, su mirada ahora remarcada por el terror vivido estaba apagada, perdida muy recalcada por las ojeras, no sabía si tenía o no sueño tan solo le era difícil lograrlo; sentía que a veces golpeaban los vidrios de la ventana, pequeñas manos golpeando sin cesar una tras otra.

—Sal…sal…Sakura, déjanos acompañarte

Esas voces no las reconocía, había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo incluso su propia voz; todo le resultaba ajeno como si no fuera parte del mismo mundo; había dejado de preguntarse por el paso del tiempo, si comía, si se bañaba, si estaba despierta o teniendo pesadillas.

Era tanto la pérdida del tiempo en sus memorias que cuando ese día entraron a la fuerza a su habitación se dio cuenta de ello, gritaba con fuerzas por que no se la llevaran, dos hombres de ropas blancas la sujetaban con poderío; escuchaba el llanto de su madre detrás de ellos.

—Por favor Sakura, es por tu bien…debes ir con ellos

Alguien arranco los viejos periódicos de las ventanas dejando entrar la luz de la tarde, Sakura grito con todas sus fuerzas como si el mas mínimo contacto con el exterior le quemara la piel; su madre ahogo sus sollozos al ver el estado de su hija.

— ¡NO! ¡ENTRARAN! ¡NO LOS DEJEN ENTRAR, VIENEN POR MI!

Las ropas sucias con el olor insípido de mucho tiempo sin cambiar, las heridas en su cuerpo cubiertas de costras mal cuidadas, sus cabellos color rosa enredados unos con otros escondiendo parte del rostro de la chica.

Su madre se quedó helada al ver esa imagen de su hija, el cabello le había crecido con tanta rapidez como si esas dos semanas hubieran sido años, no sabía que es lo que pasaba pero sintió un miedo indescriptible al ver su estado, rogando que en la clínica pudieran ayudarla ya que ella no podía hacerlo.

— ¡MAMA! ¡ME LLEVARAN! ¡ELLA NO DEJA DE MIRARME! ¡LAS SIRENAS! ¡LAS SIRENAS SIGUEN BUSCANDOME!

Sakura estiraba su mano hacia su madre buscando su ayuda y por un momento esta hizo lo mismo, el hombre la tomo de la cintura con más fuerza logrando sacarla de su cuarto; fue entonces que al ver la iluminación se quedó helada y petrificada.

Las paredes estaban llenas de mensajes escritos con sangre

_¿Soy feliz? ¿Soy feliz? ¿Soy Feliz? ¿Soy Feliz?_

Todas las paredes llenas de principio a fin incluyendo el techo, cayo de rodillas y lágrimas en su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe retrocediendo a la figura de su hija; su vista en un mismo punto de la pared; las uñas de su Sakura estaban clavadas en algunas partes y su sangre había servido como tinta para escribir.

¿Cómo había pasado algo así sin que se diera cuenta, todos los días intentaba que comiera algo; quiso quitar el periódico de las ventanas pero Sakura se ponía demasiado histérica; tuvo que buscar ayuda profesional pero jamás imagino que algo así estuviera pasando. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hija para estar en ese estado?

Sakura fue internada en una clínica de especialidades mentales, curaron sus heridas y procuraron cortar su cabello; el miedo de los médicos y enfermeras fue haciéndose más grande con el pasar de los días; el cabello apenas era cortado y a las pocas horas que la dejaban estaba ya crecido; Sakura volvía a tener heridas y sus ropas rasgadas.

Al creer que se trataba de ella misma lastimándose le fue colocada una camisa de fuerza, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, comenzaron los rumores de que estaba maldita o algo tenebroso la rodeaba. Las visitas se fueron reduciendo y aunque a veces pasaba el tiempo sedada no fue suficiente.

No lograban que cerrara los ojos a menos que las ventanas tuvieran cortinas, si el cuarto estaba oscuro ella estaba menos agitada; su madre tenía la esperanza que con un nuevo tratamiento ella recuperaría la cordura de sus alucinaciones, a pesar de la fuerte seguridad ese día algo paso para que Sakura saliera de su cuarto.

La puerta que siempre estaba con llave ahora estaba abierta de par en par, ella tenía su vista en ello y sabía que venían por ella; a pie descalzo salió de la habitación su rostro demacrado era angustiante no había rincón alguno donde no viera la imagen de Hinata.

Nuevamente comenzó a morder el resto de sus uñas abriendo nuevas heridas, la sangre escurría por sus dedos y sus labios tomaban un color rojizo en esa piel blanca, su vestimenta del hospital se llenó de nuevo de sangre la cual cambiaban diariamente pero no duraba mucho tiempo en un blanco total; ya no gritaba su voz se había cortado hace días; apenas y podía emitir ligeros gemidos de su boca, temblaba arrastrando los pies.

Sus murmullos se oían por los pasillos, al llegar al elevador se fue hacia el rincón apretando una y otra vez el botón de la recepción, la puerta se cerraba pero llegando a cierto punto volvía a abrirse, como si una persona estuviera interrumpiendo la entrada, pero nadie más había más que Sakura.

Todo eso era grabado por la cámara del ascensor, Sakura se medió asomaba una y otra vez sin que el ascensor subiera o bajara; parecía como si hablara con alguien pero seguía estando sola; pasaron unos cinco minutos sin que la puerta se cerrara y fue hasta que Sakura salió del ascensor y la puerta cerro.

Esa fue la última vez que se le vio, esa misma tarde se dio la alerta de fuga de Sakura, los noticieros no dejaron de hablar de su caso por el resto de la semana; su madre estaba loca de preocupación por no tener noticias de ella; la única pista era el video del ascensor de ahí nadie más la había visto; nunca salió de la clínica mental.

Los pacientes decían que había chicas nadando por las noches, muchas la visitaban, pero que debían tener cuidado porque no todas eran amables; ellas habían intentado entrar pero Sakura se había escapado pero no había llegado muy lejos. Ella sin duda estaría ya nadando con todas las sirenas si no es que había sido devorada por las mismas.

La policía no creyó semejantes tonterías, pero eso les hizo pensar en el único sitio que no habían revisado, la azotea la cual estaba siempre cerrada con candado y únicamente abierta en caso de alguna emergencia o cuestiones técnicas.

En la azotea habían varios tinacos de agua que eran parte de la reserva del hospital, les había costado abrir la puerta porque estaba cerrada desde fuera algo demasiado raro, pero su búsqueda había llevado al último tinaco alejado del resto y en donde el cuerpo de Sakura flotaba días atrás.

Su muerte estaba rodeada de un gran misterio, después de aquel video muchos hablaron de fantasmas y maldiciones, otros que solo fue producto de las alucinaciones provocadas por su locura; pero nada fue comprobado. Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde la muerte de Sakura y algunos parecían haberlo superado, Ino aún seguía desconcertada y muchas preguntas le llenaban la cabeza todos los días.

Un día al llegar más temprano a la escuela que de costumbre encontró un viejo cuaderno, explicaba una leyenda sobre sirenas que pueden cumplir tu más profundo deseo; la petición le pareció de lo más tonto pero no supo porque solo se quedó mirando sin querer tirarlo a la basura.

De pronto se sintió observada y dirigió la vista hacia el pasillo, ahí estaba de figura tétrica con el cabello color roja enmarañado hasta su cintura; parte de este cubría su rostro y solo dejaba entrever un ojo, el brillo verde que irradiaba le dio escalofríos pero sobre todo fue esa sonrisa que la dejo inmóvil y atontada.

El golpe de una mochila contra el pupitre la saco de sus pensamientos, al otro extremo del salón estaba Karin la prima de Naruto; miro a la chica de cabellos rojos que se tiraba desganada contra el asiento, se levantó tomando el viejo cuaderno contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ino? No tengo ganas de discutir nada tan temprano, Sasuke no ha llegado todavía

— ¿Quieres que tu deseo sea concedido? Hoy podemos hacerlo realidad

— ¿A qué te refieres? Te estas burlando de mi como siempre

—Deseas a Sasuke, mira esta leyenda de la sirena que te concederá el amor de tu vida

— ¿Bromeas?

—Vayamos juntas hoy, hay una alberca y la luna será perfecta…el amor de Sasuke será solo para ti y yo te ayudare.

Karin leyó la historia de la sirena, era algo tonto como para creer pero Ino no parecía estar jugando y sin darse cuenta había caído en parte del ciclo de la maldición; fue así que comenzó otra historia como la de Hinata y Sakura.

Porque se necesita de una chica que tenga un fuerte deseo que quiera cumplir, pero también se necesita de una amiga que caía en la oscuridad de su corazón por querer ayudarla; primero debes ser marcada para después ser maldecida.

Hinata como el resto de las sirenas siguen nadando por los salones burlando a la gente que desea su sangre, Sakura vaga por los pasillos oscuros atrayendo a loa gente y oscureciendo sus corazones los cuales son malditos desde que tocas el viejo cuaderno.

Así que ¿Qué precio piensas pagar? Acabas de leer la maldición de la sirena y estas dentro del ciclo interminable; quizás ya te estén observando y aun no te has dado cuenta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y espero que esta haya sido de su agrado, con esta queda concluida esta historia. Estoy a favor de la campaña de un comentario hace feliz a un escritor, apoyen siempre una historia que les gusta no solo con un me gusta, eso puede hacer la diferencia de que un autor no abandone sus historias por falta review.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
